1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to liquid detergent compositions for use in cleaning hard surfaces, and especially to disinfectant and/or concentrated compositions. Such compositions typically contain detergent surfactants, solvents, builders, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of solvents and organic water-soluble synthetic detergents at low levels for cleaning glass are known.
Similar compositions are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/818,499, filed Jan. 8, 1992, said patent application being a file wrapper continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/628,067, filed Dec. 21, 1990, by Daniel W. Michael, entitled LIQUID HARD SURFACE DETERGENT COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING ZWITTERIONIC AND DETERGENT SURFACTANTS AND MONOETHANOLAMINE AND/OR BETA-AMINOALKANOL.
General purpose household cleaning compositions for hard surfaces such as metal, glass, ceramic, plastic and linoleum surfaces, are commercially available in both powdered and liquid form. Liquid detergent compositions are disclosed in Australian Pat. Application 82/88168, filed Sep. 9, 1982, by The Procter & Gamble Company; U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,166,153A, filed Oct. 24, 1985, by The Procter & Gamble Company; and U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,160,887A, filed Jun. 19, 1985, by Bristol-Myers Company, all of said published applications being incorporated herein by reference. These liquid detergent compositions comprise certain organic solvents, surfactant, and optional builder and/or abrasive. The prior art, however, fails to teach, or recognize, the advantage of the specific surfactants and organic solvents/buffers disclosed hereinafter, in liquid hard surface cleaner formulations.
Liquid cleaning compositions have the great advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form, where a relatively high level of surfactant material and organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. Moreover, it is a rather more straightforward task to dilute high concentrations of surfactant from a liquid rather than a granular composition.
Liquid cleaning compositions, and especially compositions prepared for cleaning glass, should have good spotting/filming properties.
An object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide good glass cleaning without excessive filming and/or streaking.